After the Thaw A Frozen Love Scene
by DesertSailor
Summary: After the Thaw opening : A short love scene set after the Movie leaves off. Following Kristoff being in love with Anna, but feeling bound by honor and social convention and unable to act on his feelings. We find Kristoff unwinding after a long day of work by taking a bath in the hot springs near the castle in Arendelle...Caution, adult themes and explicit lovemaking.
1. Chapter 1

Kristoff sank into the heat of the hot spring with a sigh. The water washed over his skin and he grunted with pleasure as he stretched his muscles; reaching his arms behind his neck, biceps flexing. The ground in dirt from the day's work began to wash off and leaning into the rocks of the pool he relaxed surrounded & hidden by the thick trees and brush that formed leafy alcoves around the springs, the twilight seeped like purple ink from the shadows under the brush and a few stars glinted through the overhanging leaves. The noise of Sven pushing through the underbrush and munching few pools over drifted through the cool evening air along with the scent of juniper. Kristoff allowed his mind to wander and he found himself thinking of Anna. He tried to force his thoughts elsewhere; the ice deliveries that he needed to line up and schedule before winter hit...anything...he wished it was winter now so that he could work hard enough that all he'd be able to think about was falling into bed exhausted at the end of the day instead of having to battle with thoughts of her. He lectured himself yet again: Princess, Off-limits, Not Yours, Thinking about her only makes it worse.  
Despite that he found his manhood tightening with hard need as he pictured her slim waist and thought about his hands sliding up it to cup her full breasts...Damn it! He needed to get this under control! Before he did something regrettable like kiss her...He'd have to leave Arendelle and not come back if he was stupid enough to break the unspoken rules like that.  
Just then a small snap and rustle made him whip around and half stand. "Who's there?" He got one leg up onto the bank and reached for his pants trying to scramble some order out of the tangled fabric.

Anna stepped out of the trees with a small grin. He inhaled and half stepped half fell back into the pool with a splash. He tried to cover himself, but perversely his desire rode up further in response to Anna's appearance. He sunk lower in the water to hide himself and adopted what he hoped was a unflustered tone. "Anna, are you ok? Did you need something? What's-why-? How are you?" He flushed and his words trailed off.

Her smile half blinded him and he found his thoughts getting fuzzy as desire filled him. She reached for her cloak clasp and as she slid the dark cloth over her shoulders and perfectly formed collar bones his breath caught; as the creamy tops of her breasts came into view he thought he might explode with desire. It took every bit of self control he possessed to croak, "Anna, stop! I- you, we can't..." His words trailed off as his eyes roamed over her; wanted her, knowing he had to stop her, but ready to die if he didn't get to see the rest of what her cloak was shielding. He cleared his throat and tried again, "You can't be here, with me like this...I'm, I'm not...what I'm trying to say..." He trailed off as she stepped closer and sat at the edge of the spring, inches from his trembling hands. Her cloak pooled around her and the curve of her bare shoulders glowed in the moonlight. Her hair was wound up around her head with a few tendrils brushing her cheekbones and neck, everything in him wanted to reach for her, to work his hands though her glorious auburn hair and pull her to him in a blindingly passionate kiss. Reality stuck him, she was too beautiful, too important for him. His rough hands would probably snag in her hair and he'd never given much thought to developing a kissing repertoire that would send a woman to her knees. The truth was he was a rough woodsman, not used to women, much less a princess and he loved her too much to do anything to compromise her. There were members of the court who frowned on the close friendship of the princess and the back country ice cutter (Icemaster General or no) and whispers that a royal alliance for her little sister should be high on Queen Elsa's to do list.

Remembering all that he opened his mouth to protest again and found her lips pressed to his. Her full sweet lips formed to his own and he groaned, they were in for it now.  
He reached for her pulling her up against his muscular chest and as he did her cloak melted away leaving her bare breasts to press against him, with her thighs around his waist and her arms around his neck Kristoff was lost to the world It was only when he found his lips trailing down her shoulder, His hand fondling her full breast and his throbbing cock pressed against her belly that he was recalled to the forbidden nature of this embrace.  
As he recoiled, horrified at his weakness and what he'd been about to do, Anna reached for him and said, "Kristoff, why are you pulling away? I know that you care about me, and it's clear that I love you, why are you stopping?" Her large dark eyes were filled with desire & confusion.  
"Anna, you..." he cleared his throat and hoarsely continued, "you're the princess of Arendelle. There are important plans for you, you're meant to marry a prince and make an alliance and have castles and servants at your disposal. I don't fit into that, and I don't want to take away the future that belongs to you. You were meant for more than an ice cutter with a fondness for reindeer."  
She laughed then, threw her head back and giggled with abandon and joy. "Kristoff, are you mad? Do you think any of that matters to me? Do you think I could ever want anything more than I want to be with you? To have you hold me and know that I belong with you is everything I want." She slipped into the water next to him and tipped her face up to look into his eyes, she reached a hand up and slid it through his thick blond hair and pulled her body close to his. She whispered into his chest, "I am more in love with you every moment; thinking about you going away makes my heart crack, don't do that to me. I can't be without you, you're part of me Kristoff."

His heart throbbed and his arms wrapped around her slim waist. As he pulled her close, he couldn't focus on anything but her in this moment while every guard he'd built up, every sign post and wall he'd enforced telling himself to keep his distance, to not care, cracked and crumbled.  
His knees were weak with desire and as he kissed her with every built up particle of passion they sank back into the steaming heat of the pool. She straddled his legs and as he pulled her close to bury his face in her gorgeous breasts he wondered if you could die of happiness. His hard cock throbbed and he found his lips around her nipple, her back arched and she whimpered with pleasure as he suckled her. Her hips involuntarily thrust and her hair tumbled out of its braids as he grasped her hips and rocked her against his hard manhood. The head of his cock was swollen and aching to sink into her wet warm body, but he held himself back trying not to show how much he needed the release. She sensed his need and resting her hands on his broad shoulders she lifted herself pressing her breasts into his face. The soft down of her flower brushed his cock provoking an involuntary growl from him and as she straddled him just touching the swollen head of his manhood, he made one last attempt at self control and gasped, "Anna!" too late though as the silky hot folds of her womanhood glided onto his tip. There was no thought left in his mind but what her body was doing to his, He half bucked, but stilled himself as she whimpered. "No, it's not bad, I want you." She breathed into his ear. Slowly, agonizingly slowly she slid down his thick length and he groaned. His body took over and he swung her around so her curving form was under his, resting against the grassy bank and began thrusting into her. She arched her back and whispered his name over and over in a rising crescendo. His balls tightened as he thrust and her whispers became moans of pleasure. His cock was so hard and the need to pound into her and empty himself became overwhelming. Not that, some rational part of his mind cautioned and Kristoff tried to pull back but she reached for his face and wrapped her legs around his hips and arched herself into him. There was no going back and he roared as he felt his climax overwhelming him.


	2. Through the Night

As the ecstasy faded and Kristoff came back to himself he anxiously looked down into Anna's blue eyes.  
"Anna, I...are you ok?" He'd never forgive himself if he'd harmed her in anyway. What was he thinking, of course he'd hurt her! He was too big and clumsy, she was probably reeling with the shock of what had just happened. What a moron! An oaf, that's what he was! He'd taken the most beautiful and perfectly formed girl he'd ever know and pushed himself into her most intimate places, handled her like a hay bale and fulfilled his own needs. He was sure he hadn't done this the right way, there were supposed to be flowers, yes definitely flowers and love poems or some other kind of romancing he was sure of that, what had he been thinking? He was just beginning to panic and lose all sense of rationality when she opened her turquoise eyes, blinked, and looked up at him with her familiar mischievous grin, he couldn't help but smile back with relief and overwhelming happiness. He wrapped his arms around her swung her around and pulled her back into the warmth of the spring to hold her close.

Minutes or it could have been hours later, time wasn't something He'd been marking closely since Anna stepped out of the trees, he realized though that Anna needed to be back at the castle before it became too late and her absence was noticed. He pulled away from her and as he did she smiled up at him and said, "Well, that definitely exceeded expectations, and that is saying something considering how many years I've had to dream about being kissed...and...and everything else..."She trailed off with a smile. He looked down and felt himself flushing as a lopsided grin; half proud - half embarrassed, spread across his face. She laughed at his reaction and stood to do a little twirl of joy. As she did something submerged tripped her up and she found herself flying backwards into the water, Kristoff's large hands caught her before her head hit the surface and he hauled her back into his arms.

"Easy there." His voice reverberated through her chest and Anna began shaking with giggles; laughing hysterically on his lap. He shook his head wondering how she'd survived all this time with her impulsiveness and lack of spatial understanding. He'd taken a strong interest in keeping her in one piece very quickly after meeting her and this realization was nothing new to him. His protective instincts were always on high alert when it came to Anna. From the moment she barreled into his life he'd been torn between aggravation and desire all while trying to keep her safe from herself and keeping the obligatory distance that their different stations demanded in place. It had not been easy, at this point he suspected that nothing with Anna ever was, but good God was it worth it.

She reached for him and began to kiss him deeply, running her lips across his in a way that wiped all coherent thought from his mind. He surrendered to the embrace and the the soft night folded in on them, the taste of her mingled in his mind with the sweet night air and mineral scent of the water. He knew he'd always be able to recall the beauty and grace of this moment whenever the smell of a summer evening stole across his senses.  
Still, there were things that needed to be done (like getting dressed) and places that Anna had to be (such as her room) if no one was going know about what was happening between the two of two of them. So reluctantly he cupped both hands around Anna's face and gently pulled back, her eyes fluttered open and focused in on him.

"We need to get you back to the castle," He said seriously, and the weight of the situation and what had just occurred between the two of them came thudding down onto his shoulders. The resolve to protect her from anything hurtful that came because of loving him was forefront in his mind. The first thing was going to be getting her back through the forest and into the castle without anyone seeing her, he'd deal with the rest as it came.  
He lifted her out of the water and onto the thick pad of mossy grass and began wiping the droplets of water off of her body with his clean shirt. The rough homespun and cooler air made her nipples pucker and as he worked the grey cloth up and over her smooth skin and slim legs he found himself distracted, yet again, by her glowing beauty. He mentally shook himself and tried to focus on the task without losing track of his self control. She giggled as the shirt passed over her breasts, then the giggle turned into a breathy sigh and Kristoff realized that they could be here all night if he wasn't careful.

Once she was dry and back in her cloak, which was almost everything she had to put on. ("Anna! You walked down here in nothing but this?!" She giggled at his shock.) Kristoff pulled his pants & shirt on blushing under the look that Anna gave him as he yanked the damp shirt over his well formed chest muscles. He cleared his throat & focused on figuring out the best route to get Anna home. As they walked through the forest their footsteps muffled by the moss & pine needles Anna fell into step next to him and slipped her hand into his own. Walking next to Anna he realized that nothing had felt this easy or perfect in his entire life. The way her hand fit into the palm of his own made him feel like he'd always been waiting to simply walk through the woods on a summer night with her. As a soft smile melted over his face Anna asked, "What are you thinking about?"  
His eyes locked with hers as he answered,

"Just that it feels kind of like I was meant to be here with you, in this exact moment."  
She grinned,

"I feel the same way. I've been waiting so long for this, I didn't know that being with you was going to feel so perfectly natural. It's like breathing or...or something else that you do without thinking about it or needing to know how. It's like that dream where you're flying; you don't have any idea how you're doing it, but it works and it kind of makes your heart sing. " He chuckled at her analogy and pulled her closer.  
Sneaking back to the castle was easier and harder than Kristoff had hoped. There was no one roaming about, everything was quiet and the shadows that flickered out from the town's golden windows made the evening soft and indistinct. The Fjord was calm with a breeze that stirred the water's edge and the guards all seemed to be patrolling other parts of the castle. Despite that, or perhaps because of it Kristoff found himself increasingly distracted as he and Anna made their way to a small side entrance to the courtyard.  
"Anna, Anna! We've got to...hold on! Oh God..." His back pressed against the rough rock wall Kristoff was less and less able to make a coherent argument. The passion with which Anna was applying her lips to his drove out all rational thought completely out of the situation. When she pulled back and looked at him with concern he was gasping for breath.  
"Hmm..." She glanced up the castle walls,

"I guess it'd be best if I went in...before someone sees us?" He nodded vigorously.

"Well, in that case..." She kissed him again, his hands began to roam over her, he was losing it...she pulled back and some realization of the precarious situation was restored to him.

"Yes, yes," he said weakly.

"You need to go. Now, before I carry you out to the stables and keep you there all night."  
There was a knowing grin on her lips and her pert nose took on an impish tilt.

"Alright then, goodnight, and Kristoff?" His heart skipped at the sound of his name on her lips,

"What?" She molded her body into his and tipped her head up to whisper in his ear,

"You're the sexiest mountain man I've ever met."


End file.
